Me salvaste
by Freeandbored
Summary: La historia de una niña buena y un niño malo, ambos descubren que a veces, la ayuda y el aliento vienen de quien menos lo esperas.


Me salvaste

La mañana era fresca y el sol apenas salía. Emma miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio mientras hacía cuentas, todavía faltaban dos meses para el verano. Le ilusionaba por fin estar en casa, ver a su familia y sobre todo dejar ese edificio en el que se sentía prisionera. Estudiaba en un internado para señoritas dirigido por monjas. Quiso seguir los pasos de su madre al asistir a la misma institución pero ahora sentía un poco de arrepentimiento.

Se acomodó el suéter del uniforme, y cepilló su largo cabello rubio una vez más, después se amarró el listón a modo de diadema haciendo un moño firme. Fue a clase de matemáticas, no le gustaba esa materia, pero ya era viernes. Sus compañeras se veían entusiasmadas, pues al día siguiente podrían salir a pasear, aunque claro, bajo la vigilancia de alguna de las monjas.

Cuando las clases terminaron, fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores, a través del enrejado pudo ver a tres jóvenes corriendo perseguidos por otros dos. Ella sintió envidia al ver lo libres y despreocupados que parecían.

Para Antonio, aquel no había sido su día: se le hizo tarde como de costumbre, olvidó el dinero de su almuerzo y también se había peleado con uno de sus compañeros haciendo que lo castigaran y tuviera que ir a la escuela el sábado. Sus amigos, Francis y Gilbert, también estaban castigados pero por diferentes motivos, no era nada nuevo. Sabía que sus padres lo regañarían, pero de todos modos era excusa para estar afuera todo el día.

Al final de clases, dos alumnos de otra escuela los persiguieron. Antonio y sus amigos corrieron muertos de la risa, sintiendo que les faltaba el aire. A él se le veía el ojo hinchado por el golpe recibido, pero es que nadie tenía que meterse con él, quería dejar su propia huella y no ser conocido como _"el hermano de Paulo"_ , aunque le costara castigos y golpes.

Al llegar a casa, su madre lo esperó con las manos en las caderas esperando una explicación. Él trató de mantener su postura diciendo que sólo se había defendido. Su madre suspiró y le pasó un poco de hielo para bajarle la hinchazón.

"Comprende que esa actitud no te llevará a nada bueno".

Al siguiente día, el clima era perfecto, y eso hizo que todas las alumnas de segundo año, se sintieran todavía de mejor humor. Emma también estaba contenta. Aunque, en los cinco años que llevaba estudiando en esa ciudad, la verdad era que no la conocía muy bien, así que trató de no separarse de sus compañeras. Pero se distrajo mientras compraba un helado y las perdió de vista. Estaba preocupada porque no sabía qué camino tomar, anduvo titubeante hasta llegar a un parque.

Se sentó a pensar más tranquilamente, de pronto escuchó ruido cerca y vio una pelea. Eran dos contra uno. Así que sin pensarlo, trató de detenerlos. Los otros la miraron amenazantes, pero cuando vieron un policía a lo lejos, corrieron. Como pudo, el muchacho se levantó, aunque apenas podía caminar, así que ella lo llevó a un lugar más tranquilo.

Buscó en su bolso y sacó vendas, alcohol y algodón que acababa de comprar. El chico la miró confundido, pero ella le puso un vendaje en el brazo, y le limpió la sangre de la nariz.

"Tienes la nariz rota", dijo ella en forma de regaño.

Él no contestó, se quedó quieto esperando a que ella terminara.

"Listo. ¿puedes caminar?"

"Sí, gracias, ¿por qué me ayudaste?"

"Eran dos contra uno, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además, ¿no has escuchado que siempre hay que ayudar al prójimo?"

"¿Y no crees que ellos pudieron haberte hecho daño también?"

"¿Se hubieran atrevido a golpear a una mujer?" preguntó ella escandalizada.

"Es lo más seguro, no los conoces"

"¿Y tú sí?"

"Pues no son mis amigos, pero tenemos cuentas pendientes. De todos modos gracias. Me tengo que ir", dijo alejándose.

"Espera, ¿de casualidad sabes donde está el internado para señoritas?", le preguntó acordándose de su situación.

Él se quedó pensando, como haciendo memoria, y después asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella lo salvó y además le había curado las heridas sin siquiera pedírselo. Ella lo siguió. Iban en silencio hasta que él preguntó:

"Así que vas a una escuela católica. Entonces ¿Qué haces en la calle?"

"Es el día en el que podemos salir, pero me separé del grupo y ya no recordaba cómo regresar"

"Hmmm ¿y siempre cargas un botiquín de primeros auxilios? ¿Eres enfermera o algo así?"

"No, lo acabo de comprar, pero nos capacitan con los conocimientos básicos"

"Humm"

Él la dejó una cuadra antes de llegar. Cuidando que no los vieran.

"Yo me quedo aquí. No creo que sea buena idea que te vean conmigo, después de todo vas a ser monja ¿no?", le dijo con un tono burlón.

"No voy a ser monja. Yo sólo estudio allí" se defendió.

"Ok, no te enojes, era broma. Bueno, adiós y ya no te pierdas"

"Y tú ya no te metas en problemas... Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?".

"Antonio ¿y tú?"

"Emma"

"Bueno, pues gracias y adiós" dijo mientras se iba sin mirar atrás.

Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista. Era tarde. Debía darse prisa sino quería que la castigaran. Vio que algunas muchachas apenas llegaban, así que las alcanzó en la entrada. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición, la creían en otro grupo, además, la monja que acompañaba al suyo, era bastante despistada. Pero seguía pensando en ese joven. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan dueño de sí mismo.

Él se puso a pensar en ella, esa chica se veía muy inocente, intentando defenderlo de aquellos tipos. Lo agarraron muy desprevenido pero él había querido pelear con ellos desde hacía días. Gilbert y Francis se habían ido a casa, pero él todavía se quedó vagando por allí, pensó que podría sólo, la arrogancia solo le traía consecuencias. Entonces, apareció ese ángel, y lo salvó.

"¿Ángel?". La palabra le parecía una exageración, pero no encontraba mejor forma de describirla.

Pensó, que sería imposible volver a verla, ella estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Además, cómo una muchacha así, iba a fijarse en un tipo como él, siempre metido en problemas, golpeado, un desastre. Al menos, se habían encontrado en un momento oportuno y probablemente, así estaba bien. Cada quien en su mundo.

Pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte, y todos los días se paseaba frente al internado, buscándola con la vista. Hasta que finalmente el miércoles, ella lo vio desde el patio, lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y él correspondió a su saludo. Así pasaron varios días, se saludaban así, sin mucho alboroto, sin saber que ambos deseaban hablar de nuevo.

No fue sino hasta un sábado, en el que ambos volvieron a encontrarse. Entraron al mismo lugar, él le habló bajo:

"Hola"

"Hola"

"Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿por qué no te escapas unos minutos y nos vamos por allí?", dijo él tratando de no verse contento.

"¿Estás loco? Me castigarán"

"Anda, sólo un ratito, no voy a hacerte nada. No seas aburrida"

"¡Qué no!"

Entonces, él la dejó ir. Ningún otro sábado volvieron a verse tan de cerca. Ella se sentía irritada, ¿aburrida? Pues suponía que en parte tenía razón... eso le amargó el día.

Por fin terminó el ciclo escolar, y con ello una noticia que no esperaba.

"Acabamos de recibir tus calificaciones y estamos orgullosos... Me duele decirte esto, querida, pero no podrás volver a casa este verano. Tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje, tus hermanos tampoco van a estar: Lars estará ocupado y Henri se va de campamento. De verdad, lo siento. Estoy segura que encontrarás algo qué hacer. Te prometo que en navidad, sí estarás con nosotros..."

Emma quería llorar, se lo habían prometido. Le habían dicho que estarían todos en casa, y que pasaría dos meses sin preocupaciones. Se imaginaba estando en su hogar, durmiendo en su cuarto, saliendo a pasear y leyendo todos los libros y revistas que le estaban prohibidos, usando maquillaje y por fin, dejando ese uniforme y las faldas largas, para usar ropa más colorida y a la moda. Todo fue una mentira.

Se sentía muy patética, porque ahora estaría sola, casi todas sus compañeras se irían a casa, y aunque no tenía muchas amistades, hasta a las que podía llamar amigas, se irían. Sólo quedaban ella y otras chicas de grados inferiores.

Aquel día, los padres de Antonio lo esperaban. Él sabía qué le iban a decir esta vez, sería respecto a sus calificaciones y las materias que llevaba reprobadas. Pero no era su culpa que le fuera tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que el imbécil del maestro lo odiaba. Aunque quizá, hubiera sido mejor no llamarlo así... en su presencia.

Lo único que su madre le dijo fue: _"Te conseguí un trabajo. Así vas a saber lo que es ganarte el pan. Empiezas mañana temprano y no creas que te vas a escapar, yo misma voy a llevarte"_. Su padre, simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente, en silencio. Él tampoco dijo nada, seguro que ya les había colmado la paciencia, porque después de eso, comió solo y ni siquiera estaba caliente la comida. Tuvo una sensación muy rara. Culpa, le llaman.

Y como lo prometió. Su madre lo levantó muy temprano, y lo llevó casi a rastras al lugar en el que pasaría el verano. Ya se imaginaba las burlas que le harían sus amigos. No sabía adónde lo llevaba, aunque el camino se le hacía conocido, debía ser una coincidencia. Se quedaron delante del internado ahora casi vacío, una monja los dejó pasar, intercambió unas palabras con su madre, y le explicó que ayudaría con la limpieza y el arreglo de los jardines.

Antonio se sintió atrapado, era una lástima que Emma no estuviera allí, al menos, valdría la pena, pero a la vez, se sentía aliviado, porque no lo vería trabajando. Seguramente, ella estaba disfrutando del verano en alguna playa, sin preocupaciones. Después de todo, se veía que su familia tenía mucho dinero.

Pasó toda la mañana en la cocina, ayudando a preparar la comida, y después sirviéndola a las pocas alumnas y personal que aún estaban allí. Entre ellos, Emma. Él quiso esconderse, pero también le sorprendía verla. Ella también estaba extrañada, aunque era la última persona que esperaba ver, se alegró de tenerlo cerca.

Cuando a él le dieron permiso de comer, se sentó no muy lejos de ella, para poder conversar. La vio sentada sola en un rincón.

"¿Qué haces aquí"? Le preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Estoy trabajando, no preguntes más, ¿y tú? Pensé que estarías en la playa"

"Las cosas no salieron como las había planeado" dijo ella tristemente.

"¿Y por qué estás sola? ¿qué hay de tus compañeras?"

"Se fueron de vacaciones".

Dejaron de hablar porque en ese momento, el jardinero se sentó cerca de ellos, y tuvieron que dejar su conversación para otro día.

Emma tuvo que tomar algún curso de verano para no aburrirse, se decidió por cocina, varias alumnas estaban allí, así por lo menos no tendría que participar tanto. Miraba a Antonio por la ventana, podando unos arbustos, se veía fatigado. Un día por fin se animó a faltar a una clase, diciendo que no se sentía bien y quería descansar. De ahí se escapó hacía el jardín, donde sabía que él estaba trabajando.

"Estoy sorprendido. Te escapaste, pensé que eras una niña buena"

"¿Ah sí? Pero no creas que lo hice por ti"

"Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí?"

"Sólo quería dar un paseo es todo" mintió y ambos lo sabían.

Después él preguntó.

"¿Por qué estudias con las monjas si no vas a ser una?"

"Porque mi mamá estudió aquí, y yo quería seguir sus pasos. He aprendido bastante, así que no me arrepiento del todo"

"Y ¿no te aburres? No te ofendas, pero en tu lugar ya me hubiera escapado, ni siquiera me gusta ir a misa"

"No creas que me encanta, pero mis padres creen que tendré una buena educación, y yo no quiero decepcionarlos"

"¿Siempre haces lo que alguien más quiere?"

"Pues, ellos son los que ven por mi, creo que son los únicos a los que les importo. Además, uno como hijo, debe hacerlos sentir orgullosos ¿no?..." Dijo ella mirando hacia abajo y apretando los puños.

Antonio recordó las innumerables veces en que sus padres fueron llamados a la oficina de la directora, los interminables sermones de su padre, la preocupación de su madre, todas esas veces que intentaron hablar con él. Incluso, su hermano le había dicho que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Pero él no hacía caso, tan pronto como prometía no volver a pelear, se metía en otro problema.

"Ahora dime, ¿por qué estabas peleando aquel día?" Le preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Pues... esos tipos siempre están buscando problemas, me robaron mi bicicleta y me desquité..."

"No puede ser. ¿En qué piensan ustedes?" Dijo ella.

"Mira, no todos podemos ser tan correctos"

Ella se quedó callada. Él la miró sintiendo que había dicho algo que no debía, pero tampoco sentía que la había insultado, no creía que hubiera algo malo en decir que era una persona correcta. Solo había que verla: faldas debajo de la rodilla, nada de maquillaje, una actitud responsable, y además, defendía sus propios valores y creencias. Aunque le veía poca convicción, como si todo aquello de obedecer lo creyera a la fuerza. Detrás de esa cara angelical debía haber algo más.

"¿Me vas a contar por qué estás aquí?", le preguntó él.

"No"

Antonio se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando. Emma se despidió de él, pero se quedó en un lugar donde pudiera verlo. Pensó en esas palabras... toda la vida las había escuchado: _"Emma eres muy correcta"_. Ya estaba harta. Ella quería ser libre, hacer lo que le diera la gana, porque se había portado tan bien durante el curso para pasar el verano encerrada. No, eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Durante los siguientes días, ambos se veían de lejos se saludaban con el gesto acostumbrado y mantenían conversaciones cortas y rápidas, eso le alegraba el día a ambos. Pero ella quería hablar más con él, era la primera vez que tenía cierta amistad, si a eso le podía llamar así, con un muchacho, y además con alguien que parecía saber de la vida de afuera.

La oportunidad que buscaban para hablar se presentó un día en que hizo mucho calor, Antonio se encontraba arrancando la hierbas del jardín, a pleno sol de mediodía, empezó a sentirse mareado. Esa mañana, como otras más, se había quedado dormido y no le había dado tiempo de desayunar, le prometió a su madre que comería más tarde, pero no lo hizo porque quería terminar pronto. Así que se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, Emma estaba con él en la enfermería. Parecía que estaba cuidándolo... de nuevo. Ella lo miró un poco aliviada.

"Qué bueno que ya despertaste, seguramente no comiste nada"

"No... pero ¿por qué viniste?"

"Cuando me enteré que estabas aquí pedí permiso y vine a verte. Me preocupaste, quería ver si ya estabas mejor, es lo que hacen los... amigos...", se aventuró a usar esta última palabra.

Él se sonrojó, pero trató de ocultarlo. Asintiendo y dándole las gracias. Ella le dijo que si se sentía mejor que fuera a comer algo, y que dejara de ser tan despreocupado. Él no habló, simplemente obedeció porque en el fondo se sentía contento de saber que ella pensaba en él.

Con la amistad establecida, pudieron hablar con más confianza, siempre y cuando nadie los viera, ella le escribía cartas largas contándole algunas historias de la escuela, o hasta chismes, y él le contestaba con comentarios graciosos y también exagerando sus anécdotas. Una noche, se atrevieron a verse afuera, cerca de un cementerio, como parte de una prueba de valor, Emma no creía en los fantasmas pero Antonio no estaba tan seguro.

Para ella fue lo más arriesgado y emocionante que había hecho en toda su vida. Creían ver sombras y corrían muertos de miedo, incluso si ella era escéptica. Finalmente, se sentaron a hablar.

"Te voy a contar por qué estoy aquí", dijo ella.

Él la escuchaba atentamente, mientras relataba todo con tristeza en la voz, y enjugándose algunas lágrimas. Se desahogó, sacando por primera vez todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho, le dijo que se sentía abandonada, pues su familia siempre estaba dispersa, y tenía pocas amistades y a veces ni la tomaban en cuenta por creerla antipática y aburrida, además de mantener su reputación de _niña buena_ y jamás quejarse.

"Tal vez estoy siendo infantil, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de reprimirme"

"Está bien. Digo, todos tenemos nuestros problemas. Quizá no soy quién para aconsejarte, pero es bueno que te esfuerces tanto, y que quieras aprovechar lo que te den, pero piensa en ti primero"

"¿Tú crees? Además todos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en mi para que me convierta en médica, pero no sé si seré lo suficientemente buena en eso"

"Bueno, me curaste muy bien, creo yo. Eres inteligente, podrás hacerlo"

"Gracias, y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

"Hmmm no lo he pensado, mis calificaciones son un desastre... Y creo que ni yo me tengo tanta fe", dijo con un tono de decepción.

"Tienen arreglo, yo podría ayudarte a estudiar lo que queda del verano, me escaparé si es necesario"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro"

Y con eso hicieron un pacto, se veían tres veces por semana, y estudiaban en su dormitorio. Ella notó que él era muy inteligente, y muy bueno con los números. Su defecto era ser tan holgazán, y sin duda las distracciones, y esa mala actitud. Pero ahora parecía comprender todo mejor. Antonio nunca se imaginó que estudiar podía ser tan divertido, y bueno, tenía a la mejor maestra.

Una cálida tarde, mientras repasaban historia, ella se puso a hablar de los reyes y reinas de España, él la miraba con atención, pero de pronto no pudo escucharla más, veía sus ojos tan verdes y alegres, sus labios que se movían y de vez en cuando formaban una sonrisa. Ella también dejó de hablar al sentirse observada, entonces se acercaron poco a poco y se besaron.

Cuando se separaron ambos se vieron bastante avergonzados, ella suponía que no debía ser la primera vez para él, pero la verdad es que lo era. Sonrieron, mientras él empezaba a ordenar sus libros para irse.

Hasta ahora todo había salido bien, y era aún más emocionante por ser a escondidas, pero, alguien los delató, al parecer una de las monjas los había visto hablando en el patio. Esto no le agradó a la directora, y de inmediato tomó cartas en el asunto. Desde el principio no le había agradado la idea de tener a un muchacho trabajando para ellos, y más al saber que era un chico descarriado, pero ahora que parecía involucrado con una de las alumnas podría traerle problemas.

La citó a ella primero, preguntándole si era cierto. Emma lo negó todo, diciendo que solamente lo había saludado por cortesía. Pero eso no la convenció. Faltaban dos semanas para que las clases iniciaran de nuevo, y tanto Antonio como Emma sabían que dejarían de verse, aun así era muy pronto para despedirse. La última vez que se vieron fue un viernes, después de que él le hizo el saludo acostumbrado. Y al día siguiente, él ya no regresó, ni volvió a verlo por los alrededores.

 _ **12 años después...**_

Emma se encontraba haciendo algunas compras, iba a agarrar una naranja cuando otra mano hizo lo mismo.

"Perdone, creo que usted la agarró primero", dijo ella.

El hombre volteó y la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella se preguntara qué estaba haciendo, pues parecía examinarla.

"¿Emma?", preguntó.

"¿Sí?", entonces le puso atención, ese rostro era familiar. El cabello castaño un poco despeinado, esos ojos verdes que se veían sorprendidos, y esa sonrisa tan inolvidable, "¿Antonio?"

"En verdad eres tú. Vaya, qué sorpresa verte de nuevo", dijo él con genuina alegría.

"Lo mismo digo, ha pasado tiempo...".

"Te cortaste el cabello, ese estilo te queda muy bien", le comentó él.

"Gracias"

Sonrieron. Intercambiaron las frases de cortesía de siempre, así como comentarios acerca de sus compras. Después, él miró sus zapatos y le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo:

"¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? Es que me dio mucho gusto encontrarte, y quisiera platicar. Claro, si no estás ocupada, ya sabes, si a tu novio no le molesta"

"Me encantaría, también quiero platicar contigo... y bueno, a mi novio no le molesta... porque no tengo...", ella se rio nerviosa.

"¡Genial!", dijo él con alegría, "Bueno... no que seas soltera, seguro tendrás tus pretendientes... eres bonita... e inteligente...", él no sabía qué más decir, pero ella le sonrió y aceptó.

Fueron a un café no muy lejos de allí, Antonio le contó que el dueño era su amigo y que el lugar era muy agradable. Conversaron sobre su vida en general, ella se había convertido en médica, y él, en abogado. Se alegraron el uno por el otro.

"Gracias", le dijo él, "si no me hubieras salvado, en estos momentos yo sería un vago".

"No digas eso, sólo te hacía falta un poco de motivación y aplicarte. Es todo. Aunque tú también me ayudaste, estuviste ahí para escucharme y me diste ánimos".

"¿De verdad?", él se quedó pensando y luego dijo: "Respecto a lo que pasó hace 12 años, lo siento, yo quería volver a verte pero... bueno, en ese tiempo yo no era la mejor influencia".

"Quizá no, pero ahora veo que has cambiado, te ves más maduro".

"¿Eso crees? Tú también te ves cambiada, tienes mucha más confianza en ti misma. Aquella vez no quisiste irte conmigo, pero ahora aceptaste mi invitación", dijo él bromeando con lo último.

"Bueno, aquella vez me vigilaban y no te conocía tan bien", contestó fingiendo seriedad.

Ambos rieron.

"Ya pasó tiempo, podemos quizá... ¿volver a empezar?", él preguntó rogando para que ella entendiera lo que él quería decir.

"Volver a empezar ¿eh? Bueno, pues comencemos justo ahora"

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que seguías siendo una niña buena, ahora eres más atrevida, me gusta eso", dijo él con más confianza y también en broma.

Ella se rio. Él amaba su risa, y se sintieron otra vez de 16 años. Aquello se sentía más como una continuación que como un nuevo comienzo, pues parecía que aquellos sentimientos regresaban. Esta vez, ya no tendrían que esconderse.

* * *

 _Mi otra contribución para la semana SpaBel. Realmente, siento haberme desviado del tema, y escribir otro amor de verano, pero es que es la época. También disculpen si les parece una historia muy rosa, pero es que ellos merecen un final feliz (aunque espero que no sea demasiado cursi). Gracias por leer._


End file.
